Numerous designs and configurations of nasal cannulas exist for the application of breathing gas to a patient. These designs and configurations, however, tend to be restricted to particular type of application, such as, for example, only for high flow therapy or only for a CPAP application, but not for both. If a patient is initially being treated with CPAP but then is converted over to high flow therapy, multiple nasal cannula configurations are required, which adds to the cost of treatment, in addition to the discomfort to the patient due to the required removal of one cannula and the insertion of a new one.
It would be beneficial to be able to provide nasal cannula assembly that can be used for multiple treatment applications.